chemical attraction
by sgt.gorillaman
Summary: pikachu finally evolves but after a battle near a chemical waste facility may change more than its form but also the relationship between pikachu and ash rated M for a reason don't like it don't read it enjoy this is a test chapter tell me what you think
1. shocking isn't it

pokemon chapter1: shocking isn't it?

"You ready ash?!"

"Yeah lets go pikachu!"

"Pika-pi!"

"I'll use torchick my newest pokemon!"

"Huh (a torchick? why torchick?)"

Standing there confused at garys choice of pokemon ash didn't notice torchick was already on the attack using qucik attack and was hitting pikachu in every direction, but after snaping back to realilty he got his head in the game and started to order his partner to on the offenceive by using a quick attack of its own and then quickly switch into a tailwhip, the impact stuned torchick which gave pikachu a chance to go in for a tackle, but torchick quickly recovered in time to counter with a fury attack, ash saw that the battle was very close and pikachu was getting tired so he gave his last order to the yellow mouse.

"Pikachu, thundershock!"

"Piiiiikaaaaachuuuuuu!!!"

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!)

"No, no no no damnit!"

"Yeah alright pikachu!"

"This isn't over yet ash i'll be back!"

"You do that you know where i live ~you fucking spoiled rich bastard~."

"Gary then gathered up the still knocked out torchick and ran off, ash then walked over to pikachu and patted it on the head showing that it had done a good job, pikachu then jumped and climbed onto ashes shoulder and nuzzled his cheek, misty and brock walked over to thier two friends and praised them on yet another victory on gary.

"Congrats ash you kicked garys ass for the one thousandth time in a row!"

"And you did good to pikachu."

"Pika-pika!"

"Your right misty and i think pikachu's getting stronger what do you think brock."

"Hey guys can we get away from this chemical waste facility im getting nerv-."

{Warning comincing waste purging system}

"Oh shit we gotta get outta here comeon ash!"

"Hey guys look i think pikachu's evolving!"

Pikachu began to glow in a bright light but at that moment the waste gates opened, the chemical waste flowed out and hit the splash guard, as pikachu was reaching the point of evolving a few drops made it over the wall causing the young pokemon trainers to duck behind the trees, but pikachu couldn't move and the drops had fallen on poor pikachu and what happened next shocked all of them.

"Hey ash, misty you two alright?"

"Yeah i think so."

"Wait where's pikachu?, i can't find pikachu!"

"Try calling it."

"Pikachu!, pikachu where are you?!"

"Pi?, cha cha cha, chu!"

"Oh pikachu there you-ah ah ah."

"Uh ash, i don't think that's pikachu, it looks too human to-uh ash?, brock?"

"Chu?, hm?, ahhhhhh oh shit im naked!, i-i can talk, where's my furr?!"

"Uh p-pikachu is that you?"

"S-stay away or i'll shock you ash!"

"Hey misty you got anything in that bag i can use for pants?"

"Well i have these panties you ca-."

"Psy."

"Grrrrr get out of here psyduck!, here ash."

"Thanks, here pikachu put these on."

"I said get away from me!, chuuuuuuuuuuu-cha, chuuuuuuuuuuu-cha!"

"Uh i don't feel anything."

"Y-your still standing?!, i-i don't have any powers?, i-*sniff sniff* waaaaaaaaaa!"

"Awww poor thing hm?, uh ash i think she had alittle accident."

"Alright you go wash her up and we'll head into town and get her some clothes."

As the two boys went to go some clothes for pikachu misty took her to a nearby stream to clean her up, the confused pikachu looked over her new features feeling on them in curiousity blushing at the very first look of her perfectly formed breastes.

"Hmmm(still has the same ears, tail, and red cheek spots, she has everything that she had as pikachu but she has brown hair, and annoyingly she has bigger boobs than mine and a much better figure, how can she be shorter than me but have bigger breastes and be cuter than me?!) you know you shouldn't be peeing on yourself."

"(They'er squeeshy, they bounce around and what is this thi-) *gasp!*."

"Whats wrong?"

"I uh, ran my finger over this spot between my legs, it makes me feel funny."

"Heehee i'll tell about that later, oh by the way how old are you pi-wait you need a new we call you pikachu anymore, hmmm how about rei or rain or how about amy?"

"Well im 17 by human years and rain sounds fine, uh misty i have a question."

"What do you want to ask?"

"How do you think ash will treat me?, i mean well uh-mmmmm i-i well y-you know."

"Well i guess he'd treat you with the same love and respect he shows all of his poke-."

"No misty i mean im...im in love, with ash!"

"*Gasp!* w-what?!"

the end

writers notes:i hope you like this test chapter please tell me if you liked it or didn't like it, i don't know the real gender of pikachu nor do i care all i know is that this will have been the first one ever done on this site, please please review is much needed.


	2. are you my rivial?

pokemon chapter2: are you my rivial?

Rain turned around and and faced misty, she then began to move closer to her until their breastes were pushed up together, she looked at misty with a desprate look for answers on her face.

"I said im in love with ash, i need to know how he'll treat me."

"(Damnit!, the bitch is cuter and younger than me she has bigger breastes and now she wants ash?, i have to compete with that?!, it's not fair, but on the other hand she doesn't know how to cook or clean she's just a whore with a perfect body and a cute face i've got nothing to worry about!) why should i tell you?"

"Chu?"

"Your oddveously my rivial for ashes heart and there for makes us enemies and from what i can see you don't stand a chance in hell against me!"

"But you treat ash like shit half the time and i've been around him longer plus we have a great relationship!"

"Yeah as owner and pokemon not as boy and girl face it your not fit to have ashes heart."

"But I brought him back to life!"

"Big deal I don't give two shits and a rats ass what you did!"

The two girls then put some distance between them sitting on opposite sides of the stream like real enemies would letting dead silence fall over both of them, not even looking in the others direction...meanwhile in a nearby town ash and brock were still shopping for clothes for rain but ash seemed to be in his wn little world at the moment.

"She's cute ain't she?"

"What are you talking about brock?!"

"Comeon you've been standing there staring at the same shirt for 3 minutes, you like her don't you?"

"She's still pikachu i can't have feelings like that brock."

"*Sigh* i guess your right in away, hey instead of putting so much thought into it way don't we just buy all of this and let her choose what she likes."

"Good idea brock and don't forget her underwear."

"Oh i won't panties sweet sweet panties!"

"~Jeez, you freak!~ hm?, she'll love this im sure!"

"For somebody that isn't in love with her you sure are quick to buy her a gift."

"I just thought that in would fit her personality!"

"*Sigh* young hopless love you are such a mystery."

"lets just pay for this and leave dumbass!"

Ash and brock then grabbed all the clothes they could carry and bolted out the door...back at the stream misty and rain were lock in a death stare still not going anywhere near each other like two kids about to kill each other at the drop of a hat lucky for both of them ash and brock weren't too far away ."

"Errrrrrrr!"

"Errrrrrrr!"

"(Bitch!)"

"(Whore!)"

{What did you say?!}

"Pikachu, misty where are you?!"

"Chu?"

"Huh?"

{Over here ash!}

{Keep your mouth shut bitch!}

{ash is mine!}

{Humph!}

"Hey pikachu i got some clo-."

"It's rain."

"What?"

"My name is rain now."

"Rain, like it oh and here's some clothes for you to wear!"

"Cha, thanks ash!"

"Pick out the ones you want to wear and then we'll go home."

"Kay!"

"Hey ash you sure your not thinking about her?"

"Yeah im sure, why?!"

"Well your kinda blushing."

"(DAMN that pointed eared bitch she's gonna steal ash from me before i can make my move!)"

"I wanna to look good for ash lets see, chu chu, cha thats it this perfect!"

rain then ran behind a nearby rock and started rooting through the clothes, misty was still staring in rains direction as if to make the spot she was standing in explode...15 minutes later rain jumoed from behind the large rock showing off her look, she had all black vans shoes, a red flanal mini skirt with a belt that hung snugly off her perfectly shaped hips, a white button up that formed nicely to her perfect breastses and black vest buttoned over the white shirt, ash then walked up to rain and gave her a lightening bolt hair clip...while walking home rain jumped on ashes back and wraped her legs around him and nuzzled his cheek which of course struck a nerv with misty as her eyes turned red with anger , so who will win who will lose and what will ashes mom say when she finds out?

the end

wirters notes: sorry this is so late I got a stomach virus and tried to sleep it off later chapters will have that fresh ~~lemony~~ power of pinesol baby! I take it you like the story and thanks to the people who reviewed and a BIG thanks to all who read the story im glad that i didn't get a bad reaction out of this and once again im sorry for being late with getting this chapter up i'll try to be alittle faster from now on, oh and drop me any suggestions if you want thanks hope you like this chapter as much as the first


	3. the battle starts here!

pokemon chapter3:the battle starts here!!!

"Zzzz-chu, zzzz-chu."

"She's been sleep for almost an hour ash aren't you tired?, cuase i-i could hold her for you."

"Nah im good but thanks anyway brock."

"*Sigh* ~lucky bastard!~ (those boobs must be soft to) *sniff* (so soft and the only soft thing im holding is this damn sleeping bag on my backpack) *sniff* (it's not fair!!!)"

"Grrrrrr!, (that little bitch thinks she can take my ash from me ha! all i have to do is please ash in every and any way, she couldn't possibly know what to do with the amry sized equipment she has she's all show) ~heeheehee!~"

The friends walked home along the quiet sunset lit road with no sign of any pokemon or even of team rocket, but through all the silence misty was pretty much cusing out rain in every word she could think of in her head and even cameup with some new ones, the thought and sight of her being with ash just about burned her from the inside out and back again, rain snuggled up on ash as she contiued to sleep the whole walk home, brock was looking like a crazyman chanting over and over in his head for the wind to blow rains mini skirt but with no such luck, and ash was well he as just thinking things through.

"((You like her don't you?) what if i do have some feeling for her like that how do i go about tell her our relationship has all ways been pokemon and owner friends yes but this...this is weired, but she's so cute and her skin is so soft so innocet, i feel like it would bring up alot of redflages if people were to find out, are my feelings right?) hm?"

"Mmmmmm-mm *yawn* a-mmm."

"(She tightened her legs grip around my waist i wounder what she's dreaming about, ugh it's starting to get uncomfortable to walk now, t-think about somesomthing else keep your hands from moving keep yourself from acting like brock!) *sigh!*"

"Mmmmmm-~ash~."

"Huh?, did you saysomething?, rain?"

"Zzzzz-chu, zzzzz-chu."

Hours later the friends made it home and at that time rain finally had wokenup and walked the rest of the way clinched tightly to ashs arm, when they got inside that were greeted by who was setting the table for dinner and ashs mother, who just happen to be putting the finishing touches on the food she was cooking, she quickly noticed rain as she happly nuzzled against ashs arm but didn't really realize who she actually was.

"Welcome home ash, oh and i see you brought home a new friend and whats your name younglady?"

"It's me pik-."

"Uh-uh this is rain mom a friend that we met in town!"

"Oh well isn't she cute and i like your pikachu acceories they make your outfit look nice, it's so nice that ash found a nice girl like you i was getting worried with him always hanging around brock and his pokemon it seemed like he was going to pick one or the other, oh by the way where's pikachu?"

"~Heeheehee~ (nows as good a chance to make my move!) actually rain is pikachu!"

"*Gasp!*"

"Misty what the hell are you do-."

"I knew it i knew it, i should have been worried when you were hanging around your pokemon too long who let you do this?!, oak?!, I bet it was oak!"

"Mom will you shutup and sit down?!, me and gary were battling at the chemial waste facility and some of it hit pikachu in the middle of evolving some we bought her some close and brought her back her, letsgo rain."

"Uh misty i don't think your plan worked."

"Shutup brock!!!"

*Crunch!*

"Ow sorry im sorry!, please get your knee out of my back!"

Deliah stood there still looking in the direction of the steps where ash had just left to go upstairs with rain...Upstairs ash flopped on the bed and turned on the raideo and an old songe called butterfly was playing while rain decided to lay right next to him.

{Come my lady come come my lady your butterfly, suger, baby}

"*Sigh* what the fuck is mistys problem she would have had the whole towns research center here if didn't explain to mom what happened!"

"Misty's a total bitch she's so mean!"

"She's not always that way but, grrrr she makes some damn mad somtimes!"

[Not the face the not the face!]

[Shutup!]

"*Sigh* lets go eat, rain what are you do-mmmmmm-mmmmmph."

"Ash i-i l-um errr ash I LOVE YOU!!!"

{I can feel too much is never enough, your always there to look me up when times get rough, i was lost and now im found ever since you been around you the woman that i want to know that im puttin it down}

The end

writers notes: i hope that this chapter was just as good as the last two and like i said lemon is coming so if you do't like it don't read it if you want to ask anything leave me a message i want to try and keep it good while still having my style of writting ;) keep it real


	4. is it right or wrong

pokemon chapter4:is it right or wrong

the room was silent for a moment but it seemed like it was longer than that as rain layed ontop of ash blushing furiously her heart racing and her bottom lip quivering, ash just looked at her wide eyed supiresed at her sudden confession, when rains thoughts finllay caughtup to her, her ears turned down and she hung her head in shame and embarrassment.

"i-im sorry ash it's just that i've loved you for long and i always thought that i would lose you to misty, i want you but i don't know how you feel, i can't help but feel this way i want our relationship to be so much more!"

"...(wow her lips are so soft, what do i do?!, she's so damn cute but every time i look at her i can still see pikachu, but maybe im looking at this all wrong, i may have lost a good pokemon but i might have something much better than that)"

"please ash say something!, y-your mad at me aren't you?"

"c-comeon ofcourse not you didn't do anything wrong."

"hmmmummm but what about what everybody else-huh?"

ash cupped his hand under rains chine and lifted her head to face him, her purple eyes struggeling to keep the tears from falling as they welled up, a sharp squeek escaped her as ash wraped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him and cerested her cheek, she looked deep into his eyes and i before either realized it they were both sharing a passionat kiss that felt like it lasted for hours.

"~don't worry about them you'er human now and we have every right to be together no matter what people think~."

"but ash i-i-mmmmphmmmm."

"rain, don't second guess you'r feelings, the truth is i've been thinking about you alot lately but i've tried to hide it, but for some reason this feels right."

"so you'r not mad?"

ash didn't answer her he just kiss her again and move his hands from her face down her arms and began to unbutton her black vest and then her the white shirt she wore underneth of it revealing her perfect breasts, still locked in their kissing rain and ash leaned back on the bed while ashes hand moved down to rains mini skirt and then began rubbing her soft thighs sending a firey wave of pleasure through her body, he then started moving his hand a little futher in till he found what he was looking for, making rain let out a yelp as he began messaging the wet spot between her creamy smooth legs, she began to bite her lower lip as the feeling became more intense, moments later both ash and rain were completely naked rain blushed at her exposed body and seeing ashes exsposed manhood made her blush even harder he then kiss her gently while pull herbody closer.

"this might hurt alittle ok?"

"o-ok-*gasp!*"

"ugh god rain you'er tight!"

"chuuuuuuuuu-*gasp!*"

ash inserted his length into her wet pink opening braking her open for the first time as he did rain clinched her teeth in pain while tears streamed down her still blushing cheeks, ash kissed the tears away as he continued to plung into her inch by inch the pain was then replaced with pleasure as she felt ash move in and out of her...down stairs the others were eating clueless to what was going on above them but were still wondering why ash and rain hadn't come down for dinner.

"i wonder if he's ok."

"don't worry ash has his moments just give him a little while and he'll be scarffing down food in no time."

"im sure your right but maybe i should go see if he's alright."

"sure misty go ahead."

as misty was walking up the steps ash and rain were still in his room as she got closer she could hear faint sounds coming from through the closed door, misty then put her ear to the door to hear what was going on in ashes room...rain had her hands on her shoulders while she rode ontop of ash and he had his hands thightly gripping her waist, misty was still leaning up against the door trying to hear but still not sure as to what was going on but she had good idea of it might be but she wanted to believe that ash wouldn't do something like that but the noise was all to convincing.

"OoOoO...Ash It F-F-Feel...So Good!"

"(that bitch!!!)"

"Ash...I...I Feel FunNY!"

"(ah shit she's gonna cum soon, shit me too!!!)"

"aaaaaaaaash!!!"

"grrrraaaaaah!!!"

"ash what the hell are you-*gasp*"

the end

writers notes:sorry on the late post but i've been job hunting but im back please tell me what you think of the story to tell you the truth this is where the love war really begins this is the closest to clean sex story that i've done tell me what you think should i keep it clean or do it like aways wrote my stories, im thinking about putting just a little bit of yuri in there but im not sure hope you like reading it as much as i like making it, next time keep it real;)


	5. WTF!

pokemon chapter5:WTF?!?!

awkward silence was all that could be heard as misty stared wide eyed at ash and rain hugged together on the bed dripping sweat and cum every where but they soon snapped out of it and rushed to get their clothes from the floor, misty stood watching them her anger boiling over with every passing second her arms folded and her finger tapping in rythem with her foot tapping on the floor, trying hard not to kick both their asses even though she thought that they needed a good beat down especially ash, she wasn't about to forgive him for having sex with her rivial.

"ash what the hell do you think your doing?!"

"i-i was uh j-just i was-."

"i came up here just say sorry and i find you putting your five dollar footlong in her?!"

"(did she just call my dick a five dollar footlong?) i love rain she's the best thing to ever happn to me!"

"but...i love you ash, ever since we first met."

"w-w-w-what?!, b-but you always hi-."

"daaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn son that fucked up right there!"

"who the hell are you."

[hi we'er the powerpuffgirls!]

"wait what?!(what the hell is going on?!) where the hell did misty and rain go?!"

"if your havin girl problem i feel bad for you son i got 99 problems but bitch ain't one!"

"(jay-zwhat the hell is he doing here?!), what the hell is going on around here?!"

"you ain't figuer it out yet?!, nigga you dreamin!"

"(rily from the boondocks?)wait what dre-."

(smack!)

"dairy world?"

"dream world."

as ash fell to the ground everything around him became a blur and the last thing he saw was a baseball bat swing in his direction, after that everything went black...ash woke up moments after the impact in his room the light off and only hearing the hum of his computer, he began to grip the back of his head after feeling a throbbing pain still not sure as to what happened to him before his erotic dream, he panned all around the room to find that he was alone, until the door opened and rain walked in twisting her fingers in her short silky brown hair and holding a plate of food in the other.

"oh ash your awake how are you feeling?"

"i feel fine i think, my head hurts though."

"i was so worried when you hit your head on the wall after you jerked back from me kissing you."

"my heads all bandaged up did you do this rain?"

"yeah i guess watching brock really paied off heh, oh heres your dinner i was able to save you the good stuff before brocks greedy ass ate it all."

"thanks (i thought that dream was real, that jackass writer needs to work on his writting) mmmm this is good!"

"uh a-a-a-ash your not mad about that kiss a-a-a-are you?"

"no ofcourse not (to bad i still can't tell you how i really feel)."

"oh...c-cause...i really do love you ash."

"(kind, sweet, loyal as ever, and cute too and gotta love those ears only thing im worried about is misty blowin the whistle on rain, i like both of them though but im not sure which one to be with how does brock deal with this, oh wait thats right he never gets a girlfriend heh, well i guess the real question is who am i really in love with)hmmm-huh?"

"~chu~."

ash looked down to find rain curled on the bed next to him peacefuly sleeping, he just smiled has he watched her snuggle up next to him, rain smiled as ash patted her on the head, he sat the empty plate on a chair and removed rains shoes and put them on the floor as ash layed backdown on the bed rain snuggled up closer to him her angelic face lite up by the moon light if ash was still dizzy from his injury he would have mistaken her for an angel, she blushed as ash kissed her goodnight on her forhead...in rains dream pictures of her and ash flashed in front of her showing how happy they would be together and this made her blush even harder.

"zzz-chu, zzz-chu(he's so warm, i can hear his heart beat it's comforting, being near him makes me happy)zzz-chu ~ash~ zzz-chu ~i love you~."

the end

writers notes:i hope this clears up the previous chapter the dream isn't to good but then again it wasn't meant to be a good deam just something to confuse you so did i confuse you? wahahahahahahahahahah!...wahahahahahahahahaha!, tell me what you think of this chapter and tell me what you thought when you first saw this story don't pull any punches, i like writing stories and the fact that you read them and sorry for the confusion in chapter4 i hope you keep reading and have fun and to any body that reads initial d(initial fusion) in the anime section im working on it and i hope to make it better and im moving it to the m rating, making this story perfect is becoming a real challenge but im still having fun writting this though until next time keep it real;)


	6. a cool idea on a hot day

pokemon chapter6: a cool idea on a hot day

the sun shined through ashes window strechting over the floor and up to the bed where he and rain laied at, rubbing his eyes he looked around the quiet room still only hearing the faint hum of his computer, as he tried to get out of bed he felt something holding him down no matter how hard he tried getting up or rolling out of bed he then felt something gripping his shirt, as he looked down he saw a hand balled up on his chest with a hand full of his shirt, as he looked over there he saw rain peaceful sleeping next to him with her head buried in his ribcage.

"uh, rain wakeup."

"mmmm-~but don't wanna letgo of ash~."

"(heh ain't that cute?) ok lets see here uhhh."

"mmmmmm-no don't take ash from me!"

*boof!*

"(i gotta get out of this bed!) hmmm (oh i know!)"

minutes later ash was out of the and his shirt as rain still had a firm grip on it ash then kissed her on the forehead and made his way out the door, as he closed the door he was hit with the smell of food cooking...when ash made it down stairs he found misty in the kitchin making breakfast.

"moring a-a-a-a-."

"what's wrong misty?"

"n-nothing wo-would y-y-you like some,~amazingly tight ab~-i mean some bacon?! (oh shit!)"

"you sure your ok?"

"uh-huh, j-just a little hot in here (oh my god i think im gonna faint!)"

"uh misty is there a reason your hugging me?"

"im just happy that i have such an amazing friend!"

"*yawn* moring *gasp!*, get off my ash!"

"back off bitch!"

"hey what's going on in here?!"

{im not letting you let go!, stop copying me!, copying you?!, your copying me!!!}

"ahhh shit ash put a shirt on dude!"

"ash is mine!!!"

"hookers don't get to have a man!!!"

"you take that back!!!"

"can't take back the truth!!!"

"guys shutup before -"

"grrrrrrrrr!"

"uh hi, mom."

"grrrrrrrrrrr!!"

{m-moring -uhhhhh.}

"grrrrrrrrrrrrr-GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

after everybody ran a good distance from the house they noticed that something about today, it was hot, hotter usual ash saw heat waves coming off the horizon off in the distance, wiping the sweat from his head he look at the other and saw how misrable they were and came up with an interesting idea.

"about going to the beach?"

"what just like that ash you do remember our stiff is in the house and im to young to die i haven't had sex with a girl yet your mom looks like she'll kill us all if we step foot in that house anymore today!"

"~but isn't worth the risk you might find a girl on the beach~."

"(hmmm i could see rain in a bikini and so many other girls boobs big bouncing lovely boobs (teehee come here brock and rub lotion on me) i could be swimming in a sea of girls) ahhhahahahaah lets go to the beach!!!"

"uh ash i-i don't have any thing to where to the beach."

rain blushed in embarrassment of her situation as she stood there and twitaled her thumbs not sure what to say next, ash just looked her up and down and thought about it for a moment her being small but well propotioned he needed to find a swim suit to fit her which easier said than done.

"hmmm."

"hey why not just buy two different sized bikinis that should solve her problem."

"you thought of that pretty fast you have to do some thing like that before misty?"

"ummm y-yeah with my sisters, they developed faster than me and each was one size bigger than the other and they gave me all their old swim suits from when they were twelve (those bitches i shouldn't even hlep rain!)"

"t-thanks misty (i better keep an on her)."

"hey lets go!"

ash and brock headed back to the house to gather the stuff for the beach and some food, while rain and misty went to the clothing store where rains clothes came from, they looked around for two matching swimsuites with different sizes for her but weren't having much luck, but really misty wasn't putting muching afford in helping so rain pretty much was looking by her self.

"exuse me miss is your sister looking for something spicefic?"

"~listen here that little bitch is not my sister do you hear me?!~"

"o-o-ok is there something that she needs help looking for?"

"nah im sure she can find it her self (she can waste time with this and i can spend more time with ash alone!)."

"oh man im gonna be late getting to the beach, there's nothing that matches here did you find any thing mi-, misty?"

writers notes: weeeeell misty ditched rain (pikachu for anybody who forgot) and she's still looking for the next chapter will good i hope but we all know that the next is never as good as the first am i right? keep it real


	7. sorrow rains

pokemon chapter7:sorrow rains

"ok you ready brock?"

"y-yeah, man did the creep factor go up around your house or what?"

*kreeee*

"hm?, oh hello boys where's misty and rain?"

"uh t-they'er out looking at swimsuits, ~hey why is she so happy all of a sudden?!~"

"~i don't know i don't see any empty cans of beer anywhere.~"

"so what are you doing here and not with them?"

"we just came to get some stuff to go to the beach."

"if i can remember i think they'er in the basement, oh and if you see my led zeppelin can you bring it up?"

"~wow really showing your age mom.~"

"what was that?"

"n-nothing."

rain was still looking for the two matching bikinies that she needed, but the more she looked the more paniced she got, throwing clothes around furiously searching for them causing such a mess that she ended up under nothing but a pile of swimsuits.

"poor girl shes been here for an hour and that bitch that she was with hasn't come back yet."

"oh no, uh-uh-uh (shit i can't find anything!) *sniff*"

"hey sweety you ok?"

"*sniff* n-no i-i have a small problem ummm."

"uhhh y-you call those small!?, hmmm."

"*gasp!* letgo of me miss!"

"oh my god you have like 35Ds, don't i think i have something that might help you come with me."

"b-but i tried looking i can't find any thing that ma- *gasp!*."

at the beach it was a nice peaceful hot day parents were sleeping hot beach babes were sun bathing and kids were running around throwing what ever they could pickup at eachother, brock was busy hitting on every girl on the beach and was mostly chased off by their boyfriends, and misty was busy grappling her self to ash who at the time was worried about none other than rain making mistys job a little harder, running her fingers over ashes chest to get his attention wasn't working either.

"so ash what do ya wanna do?"

"i don't know."

"well we could stay here and makeout or we can go under the pier and well you know."

"i can't just leave what if-."

"if what rain comes and you not here?!, what about me ash?"

"uh what?"

"~i want you ash, i want you to love me like i love you~."

"wha-s-s-s-stop playing with me misty!"

"im being serious ash!, come with me and i-."

"hey ash!"

"rain?"

"grrrrr (damn she's annoying)."

"what took you so long?"

"i was having a little trouble with the selection, but the lady at the store helped me so what do you think?"

ash stood staring at the pink two piece which seemed to fit perfectly to her small frame while keeping her breastes up (not like they needed help)speechless and not too sure how to answer rains question without sounding like a perv, not paying attention to the crowd that was forming, a pro surfer was riding the biggest wave seen in pallet town but he underestimated the stength of the wave and it launched him clear across the beach and towards a surfboard rack that rain happen to be standing next to.

"hey lookout!"

"huh wha?"

"chu? *gasp!*"

"rain lookout!!!"

*klllllllak!* *crash!*

"ash dude are you ok?!"

"a-ash wake up come on!"

"don't worry your friends gonna ok but you need to get him to a medic quick!"

"misty help me out here."

"oh ash, your bleeding."

"comeon rain, rain snap out of it he'll be fine comeon!"

after draging ash off the beach misty, rain, and brock managed to get him to the nearest hospitel in town...hours later after getting his head and his ribs bandaged ash was allowed to go home and rest, gathering the stuff they left on the beach brock looked up and saw the dark clouds begining to form in the sky while at home a different storm was about to let loose.

"(that little bitch this is all her falut i can't stand her she does nothing but get in my way!) ~i know just what to do~."

*kreee-click*

"uh misty how's he doing c-can i go see him?"

"he doesn't want to see you."

"w-what?!, h-he didn't say that."

"he told me himself and i don't blame him your a jinx you've been nothing but trouble for ash, you hurt him emotionally, he's always risking his life to save your sorry ass and for what?!, he doesn't want to see you and he doesn't want to be with a freak like you so leave him alone infact just leave!"

"ash wouldn't say that ~he wouldn't say that~ (h-he wouldn't, would he? )."

"he did say it and the hate that was in his voice sounded like he ment it."

"*gasp!* ~h...hate~?, he *sniff* hates m...me *sniff*?"

*kreeee*

"hey guys im ba-huh."

"*huff!* *huff!*"

"rain wait where'er you goin?, it's gonna rain pretty soon!"

the end


	8. my little lightning bolt

pokemonchapter8:my little lightning bolt

*rrrrr-boom!*

"*gasp!* mmm (maybe i went to far, n-no she deserved it) *sigh* (no she didn't, she sweet girl it shock me if he choose her)."

"hmmm, it's raining pretty hard you think rain is ok misty?"

"i...i don't know."

misty lowered her head riddled with guilt and shame, ash layed in bed sleeping, dreaming of two girls, one made of water and the other of lightning, every time he attempted to walk towards one the other would call him, but there was no voice coming from them, he started to get confused and fell to the ground in tears but then he heard a voice cutting through all the confusion.

"~ash!~"

"huh, who...who's there?"

"~ash!~

"(that voice) rain?!"

~a-boom!

"*gasp!* *huff!* *sigh* (something's not right)"

sitting down stairs misty and brock were watching tv to take there minds off the storm but misty kept sinking her head deeper and deeper every time she heard the thunder.

"hey misty you ok?"

"y-yeah i just uhh-."

"*huff! huff!* where's rain?!"

"i don't know she ran off awhile ago."

"i-i ran her off cause i told her you hated her *sniff* im sorry ash!"

"*gasp!*..."

*crash!*

"ash calmdown man, misty go in the living room!"

"no ive had enough of mistys pointless jealousy, give me an umbrella!"

*kreeee-bam!*

"ash wait dude at least put on a shirt!"

over the loud sound of rain pounding the surface is the sound of sobs and whimpers, there sitting on the beach was rain still her bikini with her arms crossed and her head buried between her legs with a shiny object in her hand that she continued to trace the lightning bolt shape with her thumb but then stopped as she attempted to throw it until.

"hm? (did it stop raining, no it's still raining but why can't i-)"

"i bought that for you cause i thought you'd like it."

"*gasp!* a-ash what are you doing here?!"

"im here to bring you home."

"bu-but i misty said t-that y-mmmphmmmh!"

ash lefted her head up with his finger and laid a passionate kiss on her lips, she started blush and got wide eyed moaning lightly.

(h-he's k...k...kissing me?!)

"lets go home before you get sick."

"kay!"

rain got up and brushed the off the sand, but before she could make a single step ash grabbed her and lefted her up hold her in his arms, she looked up at him and he just looked back smiling at her making her blush furiously and hide her face in his chest...amile from the house ash and rain came across some thugs that didn't look like they were going to let them pass with a fight.

"hey that's a cute girlfriend you got there why don't uhhh leave her with us and g home?"

"i would but im not a punkass, now get out of our way!!!"

"not a wise choice of words kid."

"~ash don't!~"

"don't worry we'll be home in no time, i promise."

ash sat rain down on a park bench and took her lightning bolt hair clip from her hands and placed it back in her hair and patted her on the head, then turned to the thugds already in the fighting stance.

"(i may not 100% but to protect rain i'll do anything!) ahhhh!!!"

"you want it the hard way fine we'er gonna make beg for us to kill you!"

"~a...a...a~...ash!!!"

*rrrrrrr-boom!*

ash ran towards the thugs with fire and blood in his eyes, rain could only sit and watch in horror, closing her eyes she could hear the sounds of punches kicks and bodies droping, when she finale got the courage to look her ears pirked up at the pure violence she witnessed, it wasn't even a fight seeing one of the thugs on his hands and knees coughing up blood and another leaning against a tree holding his broken arm and screaming in pain, she had never seen ash act this way, ever even when teamrocket put her life in danger, the remaining thugs ran away and ash was about to go run after them, rain had to think of somthing to keep him from getting hurt but all she could do was scream his name, ash stopped in his tracks and turned around seeing her run towards him in tears and jump in his arms, she gasped at his unexpected embrace holding her tight, some how she felt safe.

"ash *sniff*...don't go please!"

"im not going anywhere cause, i made a promise to a girl that...that i love that we were going home

"*gasp!* (l...love really?!)"

"so you ready to go home, rain?"

"*sniff* yeah!

the end

wirters notes: ok one sorry for the bad spelling two i did turn down mistys bitch factor as you see, as always tell me what you think and thanks for reading i think i'll make bio for all my characters so you know little more about them keep it real have fun


	9. we'er still family

pokemon chapter9:we're still family

*Kreee-click*

"Hm? *gasp!* Ash, Rain your alright, oh rain im sorry, im sorry im sorry im sorry!"

"I_-it's ok misty but *gasp!* y-your crushing m-me_."

"Oh sorry heh."

"Damn ash what happened to you?!"

"Nothing really."

"But dude your all covered in blood."

"I'll tell you later hm?"

"A-ash im sorry please forgive me."

Ash stood staring at Misty, she half expected for him to slap her but she knew he wasn't that kind of person the other half thought he would throw her out in the rain, but the dead awkward silence was torture enough, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder and decided to meet his eyes not to sure what to do then a smile crept across his face and that confident and cheerful look he had as a that she remembered all those years ago was back.

"It's ok Misty in fact if didn't i wouldn't have been able to confess to rain."

"O-oh really, ~t-thats good~ (funny, it kinda hurts)."

"Chu?, misty are you ok?"

"*Sniff* yeah im just happy that you guys are safe!"

"W_haa m-misty your cr...crushing me again_!"

"Oh sorry."

"Come on lets get you out of those wet clothes and into bed."

"Achoo! *sniff* kay!"

"Congrats you two!"

"Thanks brock."

"Night Misty."

"Goodnight mmm (i guess the wars over)."

Some time later Ash jumped in the shower to wash off the blood from the fight he was in earlier, looking down at the swirls of blood in the water he wondered how far would he go to protect the ones he loves, seeing that he was willing to kill to protect Rain, at that moment his train of thought was broken when he opened his eyes to a fully naked Rain standing in the shower with him smiling her sun challenging smile but then while making a step towards ash slipped in the shower.

"Ahhh!"

"Whoa got ya!"

"Chu!"

"Hm?"

"Chuuuuu!"

"Uhhh, oh sorry Rain i-i didn't mea-."

"Oh ash you saved me!"

"Hey g-get off your gonna make me-ahh!"

*Thud!*

"Damnit they got dry wall in my coffe!"

After the little chaos in the shower Ash and Rain dried off, Ash had put on some old shorts and white tank and Rain put on a Nintendo shirt she found that just fell below her butt and form to her breast nicely Ash of course commenting her on how cute she looked, she then laid in bed and Ash moved her hair and kissed her on the forehead then walked out of the room closing the door behind him, Rain started rolling in the bed before finding a good position, smelling Ashes sent on the pillow she started feeling strange and then moved her hand under her shirt rubbing the tingling area through her panties making light moans in the process...down stairs Ash, Misty, and Brock, were watching tv and enjoying a nice cup of coffe.

"So Ash think you can tell us what happened?"

"Well on the way home we cut through the park and some thugs stopped us and...Told me they'd let me go home if i left rain with them."

"So you fought them are you insane you could have got hurt!"

"I wasn't thinking of my self at the moment all i thought about was protecting Rain."

"Man i would have loved to see that."

"Brock!"

"What, look at him not a mark on him!"

"Heh i-im gonna go to bed."

"Ok dude."

"Night Ash."

Ash walked into the dark room the Rain had stopped so the only light was from the moon, looking at the bed Ash saw the most beautiful sight, the covers were pulled away and Rain was still sweating from her earlier activities and the moon light was shining on her soft skin, her body gleaming like an angel, he walked over to the bed and sat down beside her and look at his hand that he accidentally grabbed Rains breast with in the shower then looked over at her angelic face and just sat there petting her on the head, finally he decided to lay down Rain automatically laid across his chest snuggling close to him, but then she started squirming and moaning because Ash was playfully running his finger up and down her leg, looking down with a amused smile on his face at the blushing girl, then fell asleep after she kissed him on the cheek...The next morning Ash woke up feeling groggy but in good spirits but something was different, when he looked over he saw that Rain was gone, getting up and twisting himself to the edge of the bed and brushed his jet black hair from his eyes and panned around the room but then turned his attention to the door hearing someone walking towards his room.

*Kreeeee*

"Oh your Awake, Rain's down stairs helping your mom with breakfast,  
and if i were you id hurry Brock has been eyeing the egg and ham tortillas."

"Rain's...Cooking?"

"Yeah, she's pretty good your...~Lucky to have her~, i'll let you get dressed."

"Hey, Misty."

"Hm?"

"...Sit down for a sec."

Ash motioned to the spot on the bed next to him, Misty blushed not sure to take his offer or not, finally after taking a deep breath she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, her face still red which got even redder when she felt Ashes head lay on her shoulder.

"Misty...Im sorry."

"For what?"

"Well you sounded heartbroken last night, your like a sister to me and i wanna see you happy."

"(Sister?) hmmm, heh yeah i guess iam. thanks for your concern, Ash."

"So, we'er still friends right Misty?"

"Yeah, of course, but really im sorry that put Rain through all that and still puts up with my ass, she's a sweet girl."

"Yeah."

Misty laid her head on Ashes and closed her eyes and with a smile on her face taking in how much ash has grown not just in age or height but as a person, he matured so much over the years she could only wish to find another guy like him, Rain has something good now, something she would have missed if not for that accident.

"~Let's go before Brock cleans the whole table~."

"teehee yeah."

"Hey im happy to see your not down about it."

"Don't worry i'll find mine soon, lil bro!"

Misty got up and laughed after messing his hair...Down stairs the some what family enjoyed a peaceful meal aside from Ash and Brock doing what real brother would do and fight over the last strip of bacon.

*Crash!*

"Let go ash!"

"Like hell i will i saw it first you spiky hair bastard!"

"No i saw it!"

"Should we make more?"

"Nah, im enjoying this."

"Teehee yeah, this is kinda funny."

{Hm?}

{Teehee}

the end

writers notes: as you have noticed the this chapter is longer as will the other chapters profiles of the characters i made are on my profile if you wanna read them don't mind the names my spelling is bad but have fun as all ways tell me what you think keep it real


	10. love beat

pokemon chapter10:love beat

"*Sigh* ok dishes clean broken glass sweeped up (it's so boring what else is there to do?) mmmmm."

"Oh brock your such a dear this makes getting out so much easier!, oh and tell the others i'll be working late."

"Ok."

"Thanks!"

*Kreee-click*

While brock finished with the kitchen everyone else was upstairs, misty was is the shower taking forever in a day doing who knows what *ahem*, and ash and rain were playing videogames.

"Damn how are you beating me, Ive never seen you play this game!"

"I don't know...."

"Pi-pika, chu?"

*Poke poke poke*

Get ready...fight!

*Click...click click*

"Guess it just comes natrual."

Hyper combo finish...ok...ryu wins

"Yay i won again!"

"Heehee yeah keep jumpin."

"Chu?, hey stop looking up my skirt!"

"Second priz gets peek!"

Rains face turned bright red while pulling at the bottom of her skirt in a failed attempt to lengthen it...After aminute of ash laughing at how it was and rain pounding on his chest to make him stop, they laid on the floor looking up at the ceiling, nothing but dead quiet until ash looked over at her preparing to open his mouth to say something.

"How come you were sweating lastnight?"

"U-uh w-well...i don't know."

"Was the heat on too high?"

Uhhh y-yeah t-thats right heh heh (oh boy, please change the subject please the subject!)"

"*Sigh* im bored, else is there to do?"

"Ummm, well w-we could um well you know?"

"Huh?, wha-."

Ashes words were halted as he saw rain standing in front of him with a very noticeable tint of red on her cheeks, she then droped to her knees, her mini skirt was caught by the air revealing her pink panties, her breastes bouncing of the impact, she started to crawl closer to him her big bright eyes staring at him almost in a trance getting closer and closer to his face, they both closed their eyes and then.

*Kreee-bam!*

"Hey get your good clothes!"

"Misty what the hell?!"

"Comeon find something!"

"Why?"

"Brock go this great idea!"

"What?"

"We'er going to a nightclub!"

"That sounds like fun can we go ash pleeease?"

"Sure why not."

{Yaaay!}

"If your going then you better find some clothes to wear."

{Kay!}

Hours later after yelling screaming and running back and forth through the house every one was finally ready to go, brock wore a blue and white polo shirt, dark blue jeans and blue and white tennies shoes, misty decided to let her hair down and wear a skirt that was five inches above her knees, open toe shoes, and a mini shirt showed off well toned med section, rain stuck with her vans shoes but wore a black mini skirt to match both the shoes and her hello kitty shirt with balt straps on the sleevs, ash went with some black jeans with a skull chain hanging from the belt loops with a white shirt...A minute after they got through the door they were hit with the music from the loud bass speakers.

**{I'll be there in the sky}, I'll be there, all my liiife, {I'll be there in the sky}, yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, {I'll be there in the sky}.**

"Having fun brock?"

"Yeah I just got nurse joy and officer jenny to makeout and got ten phone numbers, whats wrong misty?"

"Oh nothing j-just enjoying the moment to myself (like always)."

"Ok just look for me if you need anything."

"Ok *sigh*."

"This would me the moment I start hitting on you but it looks like you have your eyes one someone else."

"Huh?, *gasp!* y-you!"

"I was expecting a hello."

"S-sorry, your James right aren't you with team rocket?"

"Humph, that ship...saled along time ago I only stayed cause of Jessie, but we weren't going any further than that sadly."

"~Wow sounds sad~."

"Yeah but I wanna help you, just think of me as your fairy-god-boyfriend."

"(Fairy-god-boyfriend?)"

"If you love him you can't just tell him, you gotta show him, you gotta fight for it."

"(I-I never realized he had such a cute smile)."

"How about I buy you a few more drinks and we continue this at the booths over by the fish tanks?"

"K-ok."

**I tear my heart open i sew myself shut and my weakness is that care too much and the stars remind us that the past is real, I tear my heart open just to feel.**

"Wow that was fun!"

"Yeah, and your not a bad dancer rain."

"Teehee thanks *yawn*."

"You tired?"

"Just a little but do we have to leave?"

"Why don't you sit down and rest and I'll get us some drinks."

"Ok."

Back over at the other end of the club misty and James were getting alot more comfortable than they were expecting, he would tell a joke and she would laugh completely forgetting about ash like she was never interested in him at all like she was in another world her body wanted so much to feel his touch that it made her stomach hurt.

"(Sweet voice, that beautiful blue hair, and oooooh those eyes) *gulp* sooo j-James, would you-."

[Oh shit dude there's a fight!]

"*Sigh* there's always someone fighting here, wanna go check it out?!"

"Uh s-sure."

The music stopped and all that could be heard was the collected voices of the crowd that formed around the action, James and misty pushed through the crowd til they could see, both their faces went form amused to shocked when they saw ash standing in-front of some guy two times bigger than him, rain was hiding behind ash daring not move her eyes filled with fear, her whole body was quivering she was just too scared.

"Don't you dare touch her, she asked nicely for you to leave her alone!"

"And what are-wait y-your that bastard from the other night!!!"

*Flick!*

"Im gonna pay you back for what you did to make crew, ahhhh!!!"

"Oh james i can't look!"

"Uh mi-."

*Snap!*

"Ahhhhhhrrr!!!"

*Thwak! thwak! thwak!*

[Damn he's getting his ass beat!]

"Ash!"

"Ash dude stop before you kill him!"

"Um misty i think you should get out of here!"

"Bu-but i wan-."

"Here's my number call me if you need to talk."

"Hey misty lets get outta here!"

"~Bye~."

the end

writers notes: I know I know your saying where the hell you been nigga, well Ive been at work yes I got a job hooray me as always tell what you think I tried to put alot of thought into it cuz I don't have my mp3 so it's hard for me to think with all the damn noise from someone talking about their babymama/babydaddy problems to some one calling me mr.t but i was able to make this chapter and another one cuz i had to split them up but your not going to see that one right a way still need to put just a little more flavor to acompany the lemony filling keep it real


	11. love, lust, and desire

pokemon chapter11: love, lust, desire

*kreee*

"Im going to and sort out these phone numbers night guys."

"Ok later brock."

"~James~."

"Hm?"

"~I want you!~"

"M-misty?"

"Kiss me james!"

"Waaaaa g-get off me!"

"Zzz ~j-james l-love me p-please.~"

As those drinks finally caught up to her plus being tired misty fell asleep while somehow still clinging to ash who managed to lay her on the couch and pull some over her, he then put a glass of water on the table and turned off the light......As ash got up stairs he noticed that his door was cracked open, getting closer to the door he heard faint heavy breathing sounds coming from the room getting closer and closer, when he peeked his head in he saw rain sitting on the bed with her back facing the door, her whole body moving frantically and repeating his name between breaths, he then started walking towards the bed and lean forward, not noticing the shift in weight rain fell back until her head hit his chest and felt his arms wrap around her causing her to let out a small squeak in surprise.

"The heat is off and the window is open."

"~*Gasp*~ (uh-oh i--is he mad?!) ~i-im sorry ash i was just-*eep!*"

Ash tightened his embrace and kissed rains neck making shiver and moan softly, but what caught her off guard was what she felt poking in the back, ash felt the heat from rains body almost like she was running a fever but he didn't lessen his grip around her, she then turned her tiny body around and faced him and began running her fingers through his raven black hair, ash then leaned closer towards her and laid a passionate kiss on her lips, rain then pulled at his shirt accidentally pulling him down on top of her, but still holding the kiss, ash then broke the kiss and lifted himself off of her and looked into her eyes while removing his clothes, then leaned forward over her again, rain started blushing looking at what was sitting in front of her, she hesitantly reached out to touch it lightly running her fingers over it making ash groan softly, he grabbed her leg gently sliding his hand up and down her thigh while kissing her neck making her small frame squirm under him then he broke away again looking into her loving eyes once again but this time with a comforting smile rain looked back with a bit of nervousness in her eyes her bottom lip trembling, ash then placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her lips.

"This...might hurt alittle ok rain?"

"O-ok."

"It'll feel better i promise."

"I trust you, ash."

Ash positioned himself and then began to put the head to her pink virgin hole, feeling the slight touch rains body shuddered, sending shocks up her spine, he then started to push alittle deeper, hearing small whimpers escaping her accompanied by the groans he was letting out rain felt her heart racing as pussy start to stretch even more as ash went deeper and deerper making her toes curl and her bottom lip quivering and her body nervously shaking ash held her hand to let her know he wouldn't let anything happen to her, she then looked at their hands then looked at him staring at his smile as he continued to push into her even deeper, he held her by the hip with his other hand while his thumb rubbed her clit, rain ran her hand up his arm still looking in his eyes, ash felt the wall and gently tightened his grip on her hand.

"Almost there, you ready?"

"I...im ready."

"Ok, here we gooo."

"Chuuuu-mmmmm-*gasp!*"

They both felt the brake and rains eyes began to water well in her eyes, ash leaned down and kissed away her tears, she then wraped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, ash pumped into her embracing her and kissing her chest while she nuzzled his ear and followed his rhythm, their bodies beading with sweat and their muscles tightening with every intense push, but then during the moment ash fell back with rains arms still around his neck still bucking there hips in rhythm rain bit her lip and buried her face in his neck to keep from screaming ash felt her nails dig into his back but didn't let up.

"oooooh! *Huff huff* ~ash...I-mmmmm, I can't~ *gasp!* take it anymore!"

"Heh me-grrrrr!, either."

Ash finally found the strength to get up and back into a vertical position, then he laid rain down on the bed while caressing her cheek with his thumb and kissing her from mid section to her lips rain laid there blushing as this was happening, even though her body felt tired she wanted more, ash then got inside her once again pumping and pushing harder and faster.

"*Huff* ughhhh ~can't hold it a-anymore!~"

"~A-ash...Go ahead, do it I-mmmmm, I want you to~ *huff huff* ughhhhh!"

"But rain...Ok."

As ash made the final push both their bodies tensed up, ash gritting his teeth as he felt her contract, rain griped the sheets arching her back as both of them came, ash wraped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as he shot into her......They laid next to each other looking lovingly in each others eyes ash still holding her, she blushed deeply as ash played with her tail then circled her ass and ran his finger down her leg and kissed her lips she then wraped her leg around his and kissed his cheek.

"Ummm ~ash?~"

"Hm?"

"~Please don't put your self in danger for my sake.~"

"Im not promising that rain."

"But, but, but-mmmmph."

"No more talking about it if your in trouble then im gonna be there to get you out , rain i wanna protect you cause i love you."

Ash then kissed her again and held her tighter as she snuggled into him and rested her head on his chest and fell asleep, ash laid there playing with her hair while looking at the angel that was laying on him watching her fingers trace over his hard stomach, he then grabbed her hand and gently held it tight seeing a soft smile form on her beautiful face, he then kisses her forehead and closed his eyes.

"~Ash...I love you.~"

"I love you to."

the end

writers notes: ok don't be mad cuz i didn't update for so long i have good news i am now a highskool grad thank you tho my spelling some of my stories say otherwise (hey if you don't laugh at yourself right?) any ways i also have a job now so im the words of theory of a dead man : i still hate my job, my boss is a dick, i don't get payed nearly enough to put up wit all of this shit!: thank you thank you so yea im back FFs gothic homeboy and cooldudes nightmare XD oh and a R.I.P for MJ and ED MCMAN and STEVE MCNAIR damn!why do the good ones have to die anyways keep it real i will start making chp12 soon not fast but soon so hope you guys like the comeback chapter and expect more updates oh yea and otakon is coming to Baltimore so this summer is gonna be fun ill tell you how it when if i get my lazy ass up and go as always tell me wat you think plus im getting a laptop soon im so happy woooooo and hope your had a good 4th of july have fun


	12. rains dairys otakon

pokemon chapter12:rains dairy (fun at otakon)

dear dairy otakon was so much fun i got to see some of my favorite anime and video game characters i even got stopped by fans who thought i was wearing a pikachu accessories they even asked me where i got it heh to bad i couldn't tell them the truth so misty saved me by saying sailormoon was getting naked we had to drag brock away and tell him it was a lie hahaha he got mad and cryed for a bit till two girls dressed as kagome and sango then we lost him the rest of the day, we also got to see worst anime deaths till the otakon people shut it down and his friends were mad the rest of the day ash and me found a place to rest and (blushing and giggling) anyways i had a fun time in the game room and it was funny seeing lose to-

"rain!"

"what?!"

"we gotta do the next chapter what are you doing?!"

"im writting in my dairy!"

"well hurry up damn!!!"

"your a meanie!!!!"

sorry dairy, anyways misty was getting hit on by a sparten then master chife and saber tooth and gambit it was pretty funny seeing them get rejected well that was some of the highlights of what happened oh and billy mays was there and we heard that him and the sham-wow guy got in a fight haha crazyness well i guess thats some of the funny stuff that happened i wonder whats gonna happen next year

the end

hope you like this filler its short like a dairy and minus my characters most of that stuff is true bill mays and the sham-wow guy did fight i wasnt there though damn i wish i was anyways keep it real 


	13. a misty story

pokemon chapter13: a misty story

"*Yawn*"

*Ssssssssssssss*

{Morning brock}

"Oh morning,you two look happy must have been good lastnight huh?"

"What do you mean bro-."

"Your eyes are glazed over and they have a twinkle in them pluse your smiling like a couple of dumbasses that just smoked a truck load of pot in other words you two had sex."

Both ash and rain blushed as they sat down at the kitchen table, rain hopped into ashes lap and wraped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his on his chest, then at that moment misty walked in hu7ngover depressed and just all out not on the same planet or even outerspace.

"*Yawn* ~moring~."

"Hi misty!!!!"

"*Yawn* ~hi rain hm?, why are you two so happy?~"

"Well ummmmmmmm.....teehee we-"

"We had sex lastnight."

"Awwwwwwww ash i wanted to say it."

"Heh sorry rain."

"~Mmmmm sex i bet that was nice~"

*Ssssssssssss*

"Breakfast is almost ready."

"(What do i need to do to get some action......Sell myself, become a lesbian, be a pornstar?!) what!?!?"

As she looked up and looked around misty finally noticed that everyone was looking at her, weirded out and concerned that their friend had cracked looking blue in the face from embarrassment it got kinda quiet for a few seconds.

"Uh misty are you ok?"

"Uh ~yeah sorry im fine~ (who can i turn to, fingers only do so much for me they cant love me and brock is more like an older brother to me and i would get a fucking headache trying to figuer out which nurse joy or officer jenny im really goin out with maybe im ment to be alone) hmmmm."

"Ding ding breakfast is ready!"

As the friend satdown and eat the meal before them, misty was still giving herself a headache with her relationship problem...........After misty finished her breakfast she walked back in the living room and flopped down on the couch, as she did she accidentally caused her backpack to fall on the floor and her stuff poured out every where even psyduck popped out of course.

"Grrrrrr-*sigh* guess i could use someone to share a headache with."

Petting psyduck on the head she began to pick up the mess on the floor until she notinced a piece of paper on the floor and opening it to her surprise her prayers had been answered.

"A-a phone number *sigh* james how could i forget (but s-should i call him will he remember me?) hm?"

She then felt something resting on her head almost like a weight, but soft taking a wild guess she looked up to see if she was right but still to her surprise there was rain standing over her tring to read the number on the paper.

"Ahhhhhhh!!! rain what are you doing here?!"

"I just came to see if your ok,chu?, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Because i wasn't expecting your giant boobs on my head!"

"Oops sorry i was just trying to read that phone umber on that paper in your hand, is that your boyfriend?"

"Uh...ummmmmm well you see...~no~."

"What why?!, your pretty and smart!"

"Y-you really think that rain?"

Rain gave misty a big smile as her ears perked up happy that shes was able to an up lifting comment to her friend who seemed to need it.

"Yeah your very pretty you should see james."

Rain then got down on her knees and pulled misty to her and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear.

"~He'll love you im sure of it goodluck.~"

"Wet t-shirt contest!!!!"

The moment they heard brocks voice they felt a bucket of water poured on them,both girls screamed from the scare, as they looked up only to see brock standing there with an empty bucket.

"Heeheehee its a draw!!!"

"Grrrrrr brock your bastard!!!!"

Like a flash of lightening brock was flying out the door and with misty following closer behind to finish kicking his ass and ash just sat in the kitchen as he saw brock sailing through the air and out the door and continued to finish his coffe.......Later that day misty retrieved the paper from her pocket and dialed the number.

*Brrrrrrrrr*

"Please pickup."

*Brrrrrrrrr*

"Don't be a fake number."

"[Hello?]"

"Uh h-hi james?"

"[Yeah?]"

"I-it's me misty remember from the club lastnight?"

"[Ofcourse i remember you, cute redhead sitting by yourself how have you been?]"

"Im good hey listen co-."

"[Wanna go out some time misty?]"

"Teehee i was just about to ask you."

"[Hahaha wow, so are you free tonight?]"

"Yeah where can i meet you?"

"[At your front door.]"

"Huh you got a car?"

"[Nope motorcycle.]"

"Every girls dream teehee."

"[Hahaha cute and funny meet you at 10?]"

"Ok 10s good."

"[Bye.]"

*Click*

"I-i-i-i gotta wear something nice, but what?, rain wanna go shopping?"

"Ok."

"Good cause i need help finding something nice for my date with james."

"Ok ash me and misty are going shopping bye i love you!"

"Ok becareful!"

As misty and rain walked to the store visions of her date played out in her head some romantic and some freaky and some just plan bad, as they made their way up the street somthing caught her eye when she turned around there was a store selling a outfit that anyone could described as damn sexy the leather top was backless except for the part that wrapped around the neck with a black skirt and red leather belt that rest at the hips and high heel boots to match.

"Rain thats what i want right there!!!"

"Chu?"

"Look over there!"

"*Gasp* that would look so good on you it looks like it would look good with my red and black sleeves you wanna use em?!"

"Uh thanks but im good rain really."

"Well what are we waiting for buy it buy it!!!"

"Ah ok ok!!!"

As they walked into the store misty felt the butterflies in her stomach move faster and walked up to the cashier.

"I wanna buy that outfit in the window."

"That outfit is $120."

"*Sigh* i only have $117."

"Sorry no money no outfit."

"*Sniff* sorry to bother you lets go rain."

"B-but misty the...what abou-."

"Its fine rain we'll go some where else."

"O-ok *sigh*."

Later that day misty sat in deliahs room trying on some of her clothes, hearing a knock at the door, opening it rain walked in from the other side.

"Hey how ya feelin?"

"Aside from not gettin the dress im fine i guess."

"Well you should have a smile on anyway im sure it will go just fine."

"Thanks rain."

"Your welcome well you better get ready he'll be here any minute."

Rain then sat a red box on the bed turned around and begain to walk out the door until misty stop her.

"W-whats the box for whats in it?"

"Teehee open it silly."

Mistys heart felt like it was gonna pop out of her chest as she opened the box and pulled away the paper wrapping from over the clothing, then her eyes began to well up with tears as she looked at the outfit she wanted sitting in the box and started to smile hugging rain.

"H-how did you get this?"

"I told ash about what happened and so he bought it for you but you need to get ready cause he's gonna be here soon!"

"Thanks rain."

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and there was james only to end up meeting brock at the door.

"Yeah?"

"Is misty home?"

"James right?"

"Don't worry im not working for them anymore."

"Riiiiiiiight."

Before anything else was said they heard misty coming down the steps, she started to blush when shes noticed that everybody was staring at her the outfit fit perfectly and the fact that she let her hair grow out over the years was even better she even wore a cute little blue braid, when she saw how james was looking at her she started to blush even more as the was her body looked in the clothing pretty much left him speechless.

"H-hi james."

"Hi...you uh...r-ready to go?"

"Yeah but i gotta do something first."

"Ok ill wait outside."

She turned and walked over to ash and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek which kinda made rain wanna rip her lips off her face but she knew it wasn't ment in that way and let it slide.

"Thanks for the gift ash."

"Your welcome have fun ok?"

"I will bye."

The night was going perfectly they when to a restaurant made each other laugh,then went to arcade and played a few james even gave misty a laugh or two there, after that they when to a movie and where misty fell asleep then they went to his place and had a few more laughs pretty soon the date was over and it was getting late.

"Well misty its late you wanna stay here and i take you home in the morning or do you wanna go home now?"

"Well i was thinking the how time during our date can we talking."

"Yeah sure."

The end

Well here you go yet another chappy lol i was sitting in my dads truck and i forgot to bring my notebook so i typed all this on my phone well i hope you like it til next time sorry the chapter is longer i didn't know who much i was writing so in all fairness ill once again make the chapters longer


	14. a misty story part2

pokemon chapter14: a misty story part2

It had been quiet for quit sometime, Misty sat silently on the couch while James had disappeared in the kitchen after he had let her in the house, looking around she saw that there wasn't much that could tell her more about him not even a baby picture, but she did see that he kept the house some what clean, as she continued to slowly scan her eyes around the room that she currently sat in, she was about to call out to him to see if he needed any help but noticed something shining under the coffe table that really stuck out in the room, but the moment that she began to reach out to pick it up, James then walked in the room with two glasses of wine, sitting down next to her she felt kind of awkward but soon pushed it down as she put the glass to her lips, but getting tired of the awkward silence however was James seeing that that Misty wanted to talk to him but she seemed to be doing less of.

"Is there something you wanna talk about?"

"Huh?...Well...Im (geeeez just say something you dumby)."

"You've been really quiet since you came in, you ok?"

"Um well-."

"Misty get down!"

*Bang bang bang!!!*

The sound of gunfire rang out as bullets fly through the house James then dragged Misty down the hall running as fast as they could, hearing Misty scream as once solid walls held bullet holes in them as they ran by. they reached the bedroom James threw Misty as heard a he could under the bed, Misty then began to poke her head from under the bed hearing James cursing him self for not just talking her home and letting her come in against his better judgement as she peeked around she saw him go through his dresser and pull out a gun, he then stopped at the bed and smacked the top of the bed making misty jump as another gun dropped out right next to her.

"No matter what misty don't leave this spot and keep the gun with you!"

"O-ok."

"I'll be back."

James then ran back down the hall towards the living room firing off afew rounds through a window as he ran pass an empty guest room, back in the bedroom Misty sat helplessly under the bed hearing the gun shots being fired, back in te living room James had been shot in the arm while diving behind the couch clutching his arm as he returned fire at who ever was outside, thinking quickly james reached under the couch and grabbed a gasmask and called out his pokemon weezing.

"We-."

*Bang bang!!!*

"Weezing i need a cover!"

*Bang bang bang!!!*

"Now!!!"

Wezzing complied with it master and filled the room with a thick smog that began to seep out to the front where the shooters were causing them to stop shooting.

"*Cough cough* Bobby man w-we can't see a-."

*bang bang bang!!!*

"Ugh!"

"What the fuck was that who the fuck is shootin?!"

"Heh (he ain't as lazy as i remember him) Jimmy come on out boy you know you can't beat me I showed you everything you know not everything I know!"

Over confident Bobby continued mocking him, until James came up behind him and grabbed him by the neck bent his arm back causing him to drop his gun then kept bobby in a head lock til he finished shooting the last of Bobbies crew, James then let go of Bobby and held the gun to his face.

"Heh I must be losin my edge huh...Boy?"

"Yea and now you lost your life game over Bobby."

"See you in hell kid."

"Not me...Just you."

"Well da-."

*Bang!*

"Shut up bobby."

James planted a bullet right between the eyes of his former and teacher watching as his body was knocked back by the force from the gun shot, the last thing he saw was the cold look of a killer in the eyes of his student before his body hit the ground with a thud, afew minutes later James was staggering from the blood lost from the bullet wound in his arm, going through the house and down the hall trying to make it to the bedroom where he left Misty where she was balled up under the bed clutching the gun tightly in her hand tears rolling down her face has she heard foot steps getting closer and then saw a body plop down on the floor leaning against the bed, trying to put on a brave face Misty aimed the gun at the figure until she heard Jameses voice calling her and she crawled from under the be poking her head out to see a wounded but still alive James,crying tears of joy she crawled the rest of the way out and sat in his lap resting her head on his chest.

"Misty...Im sorry you had to go through this...I should have took you home."

"It's ok but hold still so I can wrap your arm."

"You dont have to help me or stay for that matter."

"But I don't want you to be alone or die so I think I'll stay right here."

"Heh, I guess...Im not in the position to argue now am I?"

"This looks bad you got first aid?"

"Yeah in the bathroom but really it ju-."

"I'll be right back."

Misty then jumped up and began to make her way to the bathroom, as she did she looked at all the bullet holes in the walls and spent shells on the floor along with bits of glass and drywall, back in the room James was looking at his arm til he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and leg, apparently he was shot more than once two in the upper thigh one in the right shoulder and lower left arm, he then reached his arm between the mattres and box spring and pulled out a knife, then gritting his teeth James dug the knife in his wounds to get the bullets out quickly one by one even though he could hear Mistys footsteps walking back to the room.

"sorry James i had to pee and-what the hell are you doing to your self?!"

"Ugh...J-just popin the bullets...Ahhhout!!!"

"Oh...Oh my god James."

"Huh, Whats wrong?"

"Kinda feel useless im sorry."

"You offered to patch me up, Im the one thats sorry...I should have took you home or at least told you it wasn't safe to be with me."

"Well Im alive thanks to you and...There you go!"

*Smack!*

"Ok ow!"

"Shit im sorry!"

"It's ok."

Shaking off the pain James wrapped his arm around Misty's waist and pulled her onto his lap making her blush furiously, watching her blush James smiled and caressed her cheek as he stared into her eyes, Misty was then about to speak but was interrupted when James pulled her in to kiss her, mistys heart began to race and her mind started to go blank and before she knew it her hand had already made it's way up to Jameses hair running her fingers through the sliky sea of blue hair pressing herself against him kissing even deeper, james then had both arms wraped around her waist holding her close causing misty to let out a slight moan then pull away from the kiss looking at James with her face completely red making James look at her with a face that asked if he did something wrong.

"Uh-."

"You didn't doo anything wrong...Im just really nervous."

"N...Nervous of what?"

Misty then began to blush even more and started looking downward, confused James followed her eyes to find what she was looking at, afterwards he began to blush scratch the back of his head in embarrassment because he had a erection and it was poking her through her panties, then grabbing his hand Misty placed it on her left breast and made his hand massage and move it around moaning as she did so, misty continued to until Jameses mind caught up with what was happening then he finally took control lifting up her top and started rubbing his thumb over her nipple making her moan abit louder,Misty started to close her eyes and lean in to kiss him again while moving her hands downward and began to massage the front of his pants.

"Oh my god James."

"Wow your nipples are so hard."

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Thi...This is my first time."

"I know and its cool."

"But what if i mess up or wha-mmmmph-mmmm!"

Cutting Misty off James pressed his lips against her's followed by sliding his hand down her panties rubbing her clit making long soft moans escape her lips in between kisses, using his other hand James removed the rest of Misty's top and then worked his way down to her panties, Misty complied by moving her soft well toned leg as James pulled the piece of clothing away then moved his hand away watching her blush furiously as he licked his fingers, James then pointed down at his pants and continued to smile and look at her as her eyes traced where he was pointing then looked at him with hungry eyes that were asking if it was really ok, James just smiled and gave her a nod in approvel, with shaky hands Misty reached her hand out and began to undo Jameses pants then pull down his boxers exposing himself she then licked her lips and began to place her mouth on his penis but she jumped as soon as she heard James groan, James then sat her back in his lap while easing her pussy down on his penis until he felt her resistance then looked at her with a calm reassuring face and caressed her cheek that told her this might hurt abit, as he processed to push through Misty started wincing at the pain she felt when he finally broke through, James then held her close letting her know he was there with her as he thrusted into her shortly after, her pain the turn to pleasure as she got up and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck bouncing and moaning arching her back as the waves of pleasure hit her not know that they could be heard by the crowd that was draw by the gun shots.

"Ah-oh my-ahhhh!!"

"Oh dear lord you hear that someones in the house getting killed!!!

the end

writers notes: ok i onlyade this cliffy cuz i went over my fucking number....again so now instead of 1,856 im over about 15 maybe anyways the eastside blizzard has been a bitch well keep it real and check deviantart i for a pic of ash and pikachu (that i poorly made lol) by the-dead-king SORRY I HAD TO DELET THIS CUZ I STUPIDLY FORGOT TO SPELL CHECK SO IF ANYBODY READ THE STORY YOU IM SORRY


	15. back to the story

pokemon chapter15: back to the story

The group of people that were willing to go rescue the person in danger picked up some blunt objects from the debre from the furniture that had be shot to bits and other things, and began to walk down the hall towards the bedroom where the noise was coming from, mean while on the other side of the door Misty continued to moan as she got closer to her orgasm staring in Jameses eyes never breaking eye contact the whole time, she then grabbed him by the shoulders as she had her orgasm and him right along with her, in the very moment the door was kicked open and rushed forth the angry mob that was ready to kickass but only thing they saw was James and Misty lovingly snuggled together on the floor leaning against the bed.

"Hey there boyd."

"H-hey um...Uh J-james hows it goin you two ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well the guns and the dead guys outside and well clearly your house looks like shit!"

"Hahahahaha its cool nothing I couldn't take care of."

"Well ok then um...Just checking see ya around goodnight James and goodnight Jameses girlfriend."

"Night nice to meet you ."

"We'll just let ourselves out."

"*Yawn* damn what a night Im to tired to get up Misty you wanna just lay here?"

"Mmmhmmm *yawn*...James?"

"Hm?"

"Do...You love me?"

"..."

"James?"

"..."

"Why arn-."

"Zzzzzz."

"*Sigh* never mind goodnight."

Else where Ash was home with Rain in the living room watching a all night movie marathon Rain was laid across the couch with her head nuzzled in Ashes lap while he pet her head making her ear twitch happily and nibbled on a pizza slice.

"*Yawn*."

*Sleepy are we?"

"Yeah."

"It is kinda late you wanna go up stairs?"

"No I'll stay, Ash can I ask you something?"

"Sure whats on your mind?"

"Do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"You and me battling side by side."

"Oh...Well yeah I miss it but I got something so much better out of it question is do you miss it?"

"...Yes but at the same time I feel the same you do."

"So there's no problem as long as your happy but be honest you miss shocking the shit out of people don't you?"

"Teehee, yes its funny."

"Tell you what we'll buy a taser and shock Brock hows that sound?"

"Yay I love you Ash!"

"I love you to Rain."

Rain then snuggled closer against ash and started to fall asleep, he looked down and smiled as the girl slept her tail wagging and ears twitching as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Ash and Rain were wokenup by the sound of someone coming in the house and the sound of a motorcycle driving away, Ash then looked over his shoulder to find that Misty had came in carrying her shoes and smiling from ear to ear almost a satisfied smile on her face.

_/In todays news there was a shooting late lastnight at a Mudkip lane house the bodies that were found had no ID of any kind, when asked the residents of the neighborhood deny hearing any gunshots./_

"Hey Misty."

"Oh hey ash I didn't know you were up, watcha doin on the couch?"

"Fell asleep watching movies, so how was you date?"

"...Um...Well...Exciting is all I can say really heh."

"Chu?"

"*Yawn* morning guys breakfast will be ready in a few."

"Morning Brock."

"Morning Misty how was your date?"

"She said it was exciting!"

"Ahhh, Rain that was my ear!"

"Sorry Ash."

"Well Im glad you had a good time."

"Thanks Brock."

"So where's James misty?"

"He, uh said he some business to take care of."

"Oh what kinda business?"

"How should I know brock?"

_/Well from what we can see from the amount of shell casings this was a gun fight not a normal shoot out...That was police chief Jenny in that video clip the police department also suggest that this shows signs, of a mob hit gone wrong./_

"Wow thats kinda crazy that nobody was found in the house."

"Y-yeah, Ash that does sound alittle off the wall, uh Rain can you come with me please?"

"What for?"

"Spend some girl time of course."

"Okies, bye Ash bye Brock!"

"{Bye}"

_/Still no updates on the shooting that happened lastnight on Mudkip lane the police department are filing this officially as mob or gang activity, gone wrong./_

"*Sigh*."

"Whats up Ash you got somethin on your mind?"

"Eh, just thinkin Brock."

"About what?"

"I kinda miss me and Pikachu battling side by side its almost like being homesick, but on the other hand as Rain shes the best thing to happen to me."

"Well I don't see any way to go back, but if you could would you want Pikachu back or would you want to be together with Rain?"

"*Sigh* ugh not fair!"

"Never is dude, come on breakfast is ready."

the end

writers notes: ok so srry i havent updated but i been looking for a job which i did but maybe it would be better if i just go to school so i can have a better job that aside, im srry to say that this story might be coming to the end infact next chapter is the last chapter so yea thanks for all the hit 13k dudes 13 f-ing K i love you guys thank you so much *daps and hugs you all* and srry if this chapter isnt very good but i did try to make it as good as i could get it and srry its so short


	16. hearts and bullets

pokemon chapter16:hearts and bullets

"ALERT UNIDENTIFYED PERSONNEL HAVE BEEN-NO!"

*BANG BANG BAN-KZZZZT*

"well thats not good."

"who would be that dumb to bust into the teamrocket base?"

"What'er your orders commander?"

"...Mmm."

"Uh...Jessie...M-ma'am?"

"...Make them wish that they never tried to fuck with teamrocket on their own playground!"

{YES MA'AM!}

With her command the men and women Jessie was incharge of made their way down the cordoors towards the ringing out gun shots, and with guns drawn they rounded the last corner to face their unexpected opponent none of them prepared for what was goin to happen.

mean while misty and rain were in ashes room, and the news misty had about her date lastnight wasn't what rain was expecting to hear and really misty wasn't expecting ot happen, she went throught the story in detail as she walked back and forth finding clothes to put on.

"Wh-what!"

"~Shoosh, you have to keep this to yourself!~"

"I-i can't do that Ash and Brock need to know."

"It's nothing really James said he would take care of it."

"By himself!"

"*Sigh* seems that way."

"Will he be ok?"

"I don't know, hope so."

"...Ok I'll keep quiet about it."

"Thanks rain, it's better if they don't know, just yet."

Back at the teamrocket base the scene was less than pretty, with bodies laid out everywhere and blood painting the the walls and floors, and satting there were two figures standing on either side of the gory room, the young woman in the all black teamrocket uniform and hat, Jessie and the young man in the torn blue jeans and once whit tanktop, James both clutching their guns with a deathgrip that could takedown a pro wrestler.

"Heh i see your goin for a new look, your hair is straight instead of doin the weird hook thing and the black tips are a nice touch...It makes you look cuter almost makes me regret leaving."

"~Sh-shut up james!~"

"Always was easy to make you blush."

"~I said shut up!~"

"You don't wanna talk to me? I thought we were fri-."

*Click*

"I don't want to shoot you...P-please just go."

"...I won't leave til he's dead."

"You can try and pass if you want but i doubt y-."

*Bang!*

Before Jessie could finish her sentence James had swung his gun forward and fired a warning shot that was close enough that it cut afew thin stran of her hair that slowly floted to the ground, she stared at him shock with his dark blue eyes looking back at her cut through her like a thin sheet of paper, Jessies knees began to feel weak as long as shes known him the cold look in his eyes were like nothing she had ever seen from him and with that heavy thought she broke into tears and dropped to the ground shivering in fear, without a single word James walked passed her only patting her on the head he felt her flintch causing him to regret using such tactics, but he shook it off and continued his trek down the hall.

Ash had taken a nap on the couch after breakfast but he was barely sleep, still thinking about how much he missed pikachu but then started thinking about how much he loved rain, he stared up at the ceiling thinking back and forth, even the simplest of ideas seemed complexed like get another pikachu, but then it just wouldn't feel the same but he has plenty of good pokemon that he as collected over the long years, as ash shook off his thoughts it wasn't so much that he would miss it but it's what he was about to do that these meaningless thought clouded his mind.

"*Sigh* (better get off my lazy ass) Brock im goin out for abit."

"Ok.."

"Let rain know if she asks."

"Oh wait where are you-"

*Slam!*

"Going?"

and with that brock shrugged his shoulders and started flipping throught the channles on the tv while the girls were up stairs talking, he didn't thing much of what ash said and really didnt' care where he was goin it was really he problem anyway but it seemed like it was important but he just shrugged again.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What happened next you told me everything up until the shooting, so what happened after that?"

"Ummm w-will th-that parts alittle embarassing."

"Oh comeon tell me pweeeeeease Miiiiiisty?"

"Im but that only works on Ash sweety."

"*Sigh* worth a shot."

"Hahaha i'll tell you late ok?"

"Kays!"

"Hmmm, help me find my pants rain please?"

"Sure."

Back at the now quiet and vacated teamrocket base James was making his way towards Giovannis office taking down anyfew remaining gaurds that were in his way most of the time using his knife style CQC to ration bullets but he was doing a poor job at that, as he planted his knee in the back the very last gaurd, then james took the time to check how many rounds he had left, sadly after sliding out his last clip he saw only one bullet ontop of that he was getting tired and he had ripped open his old wound form lastnight but he continued on to the gold double doors that sat before him, forcing his strength he busted through the doors with his gun drawn and pointed at his former boss.

"Such an ungreatful dog to bite the hand that fed him then come back to take another bite after shiting in the rose garden."

"Your death would be alot more painless if you don't talk."

"I let you, and that worthless tramp work for me, I took you in and gave you a purpose and this is what you do with it you put a gun in my face?"

"Tch."

"I see I made a mistake using bobby to kill you, heh I guess your not as worthless as I thought you were."

"Tch."

"Heh, I thought you'ed be focusing on running away but it seems that you have been traning yourself tuned to a, almost perfect killing mechine you even managed to kill some of my best members...(Domino) tch-grrr."

"I-I don't need your praise you bastard."

"You know the thing i liked about bobby wasn't that he was mY most loyal member and enforcer but he had a creatvie mind that was ment for killing, infact there was this thing he like to do with his bullets, he'd spray or dip them in poison then color code them on their leathalness."

"(N-no when did he poison me?) *gasp* (m-my bullet wound!)"

"thats a nasty bullet wound on your arm, looks like you reopened it, i wonder which bullet he used, hmph...Bashou, Buson come in here please and bring that stupid girl with you"

"Yes sir."

James could feel the poison taking affect Giovanni wasn't bullshiting at all he really was poisoned, he breathing was getting shallow and vision blurring in and out he could bearly hold his gun up, he clintch his teeth struggling to keep from falling victim, all he heard was a young mans voice over the com, then he saw three figures come into veiw from a door behind giovanni, the first person was bashou, who James remebered mistaking himm for a girl once, the next was buson the big guy with the sunglasses a guy that alot of the female rocketmembers had a crush on him, the person next to him seemed down stripped and bound her long red hair hidding her tears, when he brought his vision back into foucs he saw...Jessie?

"Always good to have some protection with you, and look who they found."

"She didnt put up much of a fight, heh how boring."

"Shu-shutup...Bahsou!"

"You shouldn't get too excited, or you might passout."

"~I...Said...Shutup!~"

"Oh heres something about your best friend that im sure, you didn't know."

"Tch..."

"N-no please, don't tell him!"

"Buson keep a hold on her."

"NO D-."

*Smack!*

"~M-m-m~"

"~Y-you b-bastard!~"

"*Sigh* anyways when you decided a good idea to leave teamrocket Giovanni called in Jessie and offered her a chance to prove she deserved the respect she wanted, by killing the one person that was helping you."

"Grrrr."

"I guess that goldcharm doesn't deflect a round from a sniper rifle hmmm to b-."

*Bang!*

the end

writers notes: once again srry for the wait hopefully you didnt giveup on the story, on the other hand due to a reveiw i got this will NOT BE THE LAST CHAPTER. thanks for the reading and support i wonder who got shot and thanks to the three people that voted on the poll


	17. damn bloody

pokemon chapter 17: damn bloody

The gun shot rang throughout the hallways, Jessie held her eyes shut not sure if to open them just yet, James dropped to one knee and slamed his gun to the floor still fighting the effects of the poison.

"Hmph, all that drama and all you manage to kill was a $5,000 bottle of scotch."

"~This is boring, can't we just kill him already~?"

"~Shhh-shut up Buson if the boss wants us to kill him then he'll give the word~."

"So how does it feel that before you die, you find out how what happened to meowth?"

"(Shallow breathing twitchy muscles numb feeling in the legs blurred vision this isn't a poison, it's a paralyzing agent, Bobby designed this for torture, I count that it's been working on me since I got to the base meaning it's about to run out of steam shortly) heh, ~y-your...Gonna d-die...Gio...vanni~."

"Glad to see that you still have some fight in you, I respect that."

*Thud*

"Eh pity, get him and this bitch outta here shoot them both i wanna make sure he's dead and dump any evidence that says he was here, *sigh* time to get new members."

The two rocket members took Jessie and James down the hall, Buson dragged James while Bashou needlessly pushed and shoved Jessie, James was being carelessly dragged by his arm and was bringing up the rear with the thought that he was no longer a threat, at that moment his eyes shot open and he slowly reached for his knife, slightly lifting his head he scanned the position of both Buson and Bashou, he saw Bashou push Jessie into a room, with a smirk on his face he took his knife and slashed the back of Busons knee right at the nerve, before he could cry out in pain James picked himself up covered his mouth and jammed his knife in Busons throat, james began to search for Busons gun and and removed his shirt, in the room where Jessie had a gun pointed at her by Bashou.

"NO!"

*Bang!*

"Hold st-GAHK!"

"You should play nice."

"~You son of a-GAH~!"

*Thud!*

"...J-James help m-."

"Put these on and leave get some medical attention, if you manage to stay alive i better not see you again...or i will kill you."

"*Gasp*."

With her reaction James turned and walked out the room leaving a wounded and scared Jessie alone, James walked back down the hall to Giovannis office with a newly aquired gun, he began to check the clip for the number of bullets left, as he did his mind started to wander and flashback to his training days with Bobby.

-flashback-

"Goddamnit boy, get up!"

"B-but it's t-."

"Shut up and get your sorry ass off the ground, I sware if you were in nam i probably would have shot you my damn self if you were in my platoon!"

"You don't have to yell I hear you!"

"Then why are you still eatin dirt?"

"IM TRYING DAMN!"

"*Sigh* I know you are Jimmy, so lets try this again until you get it right remember the only impossible move is the one you haven't tried."

"Blah blah blah old man."

"And you wonder why i keep kicking your ass."

-end of flashback-

James came back to reality when he noticed the doors to Giovannis office sitting in front of him, he tightened his grip on the gun and trace his thumb over the safety switch to make sure it was off, shaking off the feeling of dajavu he took a deep breath and pushed the doors open once again with his gun drawn on his target.

"About time you two got b-."

"Tsk tsk, there's one thing that you didn't know about Bobby, before he came to work with you he worked at a casino to work the tables and as a hired gun, that's where he got the name bad hand dealt, or the more famous rob the Russian roulette reason for that name, was because he liked to gamble with his victims, which poison bullet were they gonna get, heh guess I got lucky (very lucky)."

"Ungreatful."

*Bang!*

"Yeah that's me, ."

James swiped a cigarette off Giovannis table and lit it, inhaling the smoke he turned around and made his way down the hall to leave the silent blood bath, going pass the room he left Jessie in james noticed that there was a trail of blood leaving the room he peeked inside only to find bashous body laying on the ground, with a smirk on his face he headed back out and continued his walk to the front doors leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

Back at the house Ash had just got through the door looking at something in his hand but quickly shoved it in his pocket as he heard Rain run in the living room ad jump on him his arms automatically wrapping around her to catch her, as she placed one foot on the ground rain pressed her lips against his then rested her head on on his chest.

"Oh Ash I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Where were you?"

"O-out just out, w-where's Brock?"

"Oh he said he had to go shopping and Misty is outback."

"(Ask her now before you bitch out!)...u-uh R-Rain?"

"Hm?"

"Y-you I mean...uh (spit it out!) rain i love you, you know that and not even angie could make me as happy as I have with you... So w-will you-."

"Ahhhh nothing like freshair!"

"Hey Misty!"

"Hey, oh ash your back."

"Y-yeah."

"Oh ash were gonna ask me something?"

"Uh...No."

Ash took his hand out of his pocket and sat on the couch and turned on the tv, Rain sat next to him kissed his cheek and nuzzled into his chest, Misty was headed back through the kitchen to sit out back til there was a knock at the door, Ash got up and opened the door only to find a clean and well cut james at the door.

"J-James your back!"

"Told you I'd be."

"Oh I like your haircut."

"Heh thanks."

"~So what happened?~"

"~Everything is ok now don't worry.~"

The rest of the day was peaceful, Ash and Rain watched tv while Misty and James sat outside watching a group of wandering psyduck, they looked in each others eyes and shared a smile knowing everything was alright now, while back in the living room stayed snuggled close to Ash as they watched tv, ash kept looking at his pocket then the tv, he then sighed and pet Rain who had fallen asleep with the occasional adorable ear and tail twitch.

afew feet away from the house Brock was on his way back when he a shadowy figure lurching behind a tree, when the person noticed that they had been seen they tried to run but ended up felling over giving him time to catch the stranger.

"Hey...H-hey wait I know you!"

the end

writersnotes: so i hope every body had a good turkyday, i wounder whos the person brock caught oh and once again misty comes in at the wrong time XD sorry the story is so short, keep it real


	18. healing a heart

pokemon chapter18: healing a heart

"Jessie what happened to you?"

"~H-help me...Please~."

"Ok lets get you off the ground first ok, up we go."

Brock helped the wounded Jessie up and walked her to the door of the house, as he opened the door he caught the attention of Ash and Rain who had been in the middle of heated long and passionate kiss, when they noticed the barely conscious woman that he was dragging in they jumped to their feet to assist him in bringing her in, at that moment James and Misty came in hearing all the commotion only for him to find Jessie there.

"What's she doing here?"

"I found here outside, she's bleeding pretty bad!"

"Pfft let her."

"Woah dude what's wrong with you!, Brock said she needs help!"

"~Please James just help me and I'll go~."

*Click*

"I said if I see you again I'll kill you."

"Woah woah he has a gun why does he have a gu-why do you have a gun!"

"Long story."

"Your in my house not east pallet town put the gun down!"

James pulled the clip out disengaged the bullet in the chamber, tucked the gun away and walked back outside, Misty was about to follow but ash stopped her, Brock took Jessie up stairs to his room where he had some medical equipment in his old travel bag.

Brock sat her on the edge of his bed and removed the blood stained shirt that she was wearing and begin to examine the wound as he wiped away the dried blood, aslight unnoticeable tint of red appeared on her face for two reasons, one a guy was taking care of her like she was a person and not just another soldier, and two it was Brock looking at her topless running his fingers over her bare skin as he continued to examine the wound she had almost forgotten what it felt like for a man to touch her.

You're here, I'm pleased I really dig your company Your style, your smile, your peace mentality Lord, have mercy on me I was blind, now I can see What a king's supposed to be Baby I feel free, come on and go with me

Let's take a long walk around the park after dark Find a spot for us to spark Conversation, verbal elation, stimulation Share our situations, temptations, education, relaxations Elevations, maybe we can talk about Surah 31:18

"Well the good thing is it a through and through, and most of the bleeding stopped."

"Huh oh o-ok, hey does the radio have to be on?"

"It helps me focus."

"...Oh I see (never would have picked him for an R&B person)."

"Long hair with black tips goin for a new look Jessie?"

"Uh y-yea-*gasp*."

"Sorry Im done applying the medicine just gotta wrap you up and your good as new."

"How do you know how to do stuff like this?"

"Having to raise my brothers and sisters by my self I had to pickup afew skills here and there some self taught."

"*Gasp* wh-what are you doing?"

"Looking at these scars and bruises who would do this to such I beautiful body?"

"(B-beautiful?) oh j-just training, punishment, and...Being beaten earlier today *sniffle*."

"James?"

"N-no it was some assholes that he killed that put the fresh marks on me."

Brock continued to run his fingers over her scars and smooth sensitive skin, with her back turned to him he couldn't see that the tint of red had become a full blown shade of beet red, she twitched sligthly as the light touch of his fingers hit sensitive areas on her back, Brock hadn't noticed before but she was wearing a sweet smelling perfume that really fit her he couldn't help himself for some strange reason and began to lightly press his lips against her causing soft moans escape her, at that very moment she realized what was going on and jerked away blushing heavily.

"I-I-Im sorry I gotta go."

"huh w-wait!"

"Im sorry your nice and all (more that just nice)...But I just can't I-I got-."

*Thud!*

"Wh-what!"

"I tried to tell you that medicine is kinda strong you really shouldn't stand up so fast, you need some rest."

"B-but James."

"He's not gonna hurt you if he does he's gonna answer to me now get some rest."

"I...I guess I don't have a choice."

And with that Brock gave her a warm smile and brushed her hair away from face, all theses years and he still couldn't shake that brother complex though it felt like more than that with Jessie, he turned out the light and shut the door behind him and walked down stairs where Misty, Ash and James were talking, when Brock reached that bottom of the steps he could see that Ash seemed alittle annoyed and Misty was sitting on the couch talking and James sat next to her holding her hand while Ash listened still wearing an annoyed expression on his face.

"Come on Ash say something."

"What's there to say?"

"*Sigh*."

"Hey what's going on?"

"James and Misty were the center of the shootout on mudkipp last night."

"Woah what!"

"It's not as big a deal as you think."

"Ok James tell me how the hell this isn't a big deal!"

"It's just not, ok?"

"Not good enough dude you not only in dangered Misty but killed guys that were hired by teamrocket!"

"James just tell them."

"*Sigh* after I dropped misty off I went to the teamrocket headquarters to "deal with it" ."

"S-so y-you k-k-k-."

"Yes every single one, all except for Jessie and Domino I let her go."

-flashback-

"Grrr, lemme go!"

"Why?"

"Cause I said so you bastard!"

"No why throw away your life, why stay loyal to teamrocket?"

"I-I-."

"I'll let you go but you gonna promise to leave teamrocket and go do something with your life, go do what you wanna do."

-end of flashback-

"So she's just off some where, alone probably scared and confused waiting...WAITING FOR ME TO COME AND SAVE H-."

*Smack!*

"Tone it down brock."

"Yeah I guess."

"That's nice and all but what about the cops, who Im pretty sure might start kicking down my door?"

"If your that worried about it I'll turn myself in."

"*Gasp!* James, Ash you can't let him do that!"

"Sit down James, what do you think Brock?"

"I-I really couldn't tell you we'er gonna have to think about this very carefully."

the end

writersnotes: well i think i might have written me and them in a corner lets see murder on multiple counts, accessory to murder, harboring a fugitive...damn, eh dont worry oh and how did you like the moment with jessie and brock? hope you liked it and the lyrics above brock and jessies convo is "along walk" by jill scott youtube it if you wanna hear it any ways hope you like the chapter sorry that its so short


	19. the bar

pokemon chapter 19: the bar

They all sat in silence for what seemed like forever but it had been only two minutes James felt Misty tighten her grip on his hand causing him to open his eyes and look at her but all she was looking at was the floor staring off into space, he was about to say something that was until his cell phone went off, when he pulled it out if his pokcet james saw that he had a text, looking in his direction Ash narrowed his eyes looking more annoyed than before and with that James got up and made his way to the door.

"Hey where do you think your going we have to find out how to fix this fucking mess you made!"

"Im fixing it."

"By what running away?"

"no I-."

"Then what cause all you'll be doin is runnin and leave misty Im not letting you go!"

"Your just gonna have to tru-."

"Like hell I w-."

"Ash, let him go with all me and James just went through I don't think he's gonna abandon us, if he says he can fix it then lets give it a shot we don't have anything to lose."

"I agree with misty ash we don't really have alot of options."

"*Sigh* ok but-*sigh* nothing good luck."

James then got on his bike and headed down town to the location that was sent to him, he felt as though he might be steping into a setup but wat else could go wrong with his week, right? His house was shot to shit he just left teamrocket in a blood bath and there is a chance that the cops will find him anyway, but at that moment he realized that if the cops find Misty then they all are in trouble, with a twist of his wrist he revved the motor and bolted down the street.

Hours later James arrived ar the adrress that was sent to him in the text, to find that he had been led to a bar called the Amber gold, taking a deep breath he enterd the bar it was filled with the smell of sweat, cigarettes, cigars, and alcohol and it didnt' look like the most inviting place to be, James walked over to he bar counter and had a seat on one of the bar stools and just at that moment a girl walked over tall green hair, icy blue eyes just a sight for sore eye in a dank hole in the wall like this place.

"Excuse me miss, have you seen a Melvin Bell here?"

"Uh no sweety Im sorry you uh, sure you got the right bar?"

"Well yeah thats what it said on the t-what do you mean by that?"

"Nothin nothin, I'll get you a beer sweetheart."

"Yeah...Thanks."

"Ugh the music here sucks but they have good drinks it's the only reason i come here in the first place."

"Detective Bell, what took you so long?"

"Eh I was here the whole time, I had Mimi here identify you so I know your the only one that knows we'er here."

"She could have done that without the underlining gay joke."

"Hahah true...But you know the trouble you just caused the PDs got unwanted eyes looking at the police."

"They made the first move I was just trying to live my life."

"You made a fucking blood bath at the teamrocket headqurters!"

"They tried to kill my girlfriend!"

"*sigh* Look just give me the gun, everyone is willing to look the other way on this."

*Click*

"Here, makes me sick how good I am with those fucking things anyways."

"I understand how it feels to have heavy hardcore training hammered into your skull."

"Heh, yeah."

"So...Why is it jenny defended you on every case where a major rocket member was killed and we had evidence, lots of evidence?"

"If I told you, your brain wouldnt handle it."

"Heh try me kid shit all Ive seen and heard this can't be all that weird."

"Lets just say I found out I have relatives that look the same in my family, sort of a dominate female family trate."

"Im guessing it makes more sense when you don't think about it huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well now that this mess is almost over, hey Mimi how about one another beer for me and my friend here?"

Hours had went by in the ketchem house and Rain had started to feel natious, she had been feeling this way since this morning and it was already the nearing the end of the afternoon, she was in the bathroom her drooping down as she was hovering of the toilet, Ash rubbed her back as she threwup, not knowing what was happening she looked up at her love with worried eyes.

"A-Ash...Im scared, why do I feel like this?"

"I-I don't know but don't worry Im right here with you."

"Thanks...*Gulp* a-Ash."

"Ok lets get you to bed."

As Ash laid Rain on his bed she moaned and squirmed in the bed abit as she relaxed, Ash sat next her staring at his sleeping girlfriend while stroking her hair, he sat there for afew more minutes until he was sure that Rain was alseep, he made his way out of the room and downstairs where Misty was watching tv he noticed that Brock wasn't there and James still hadn't comeback from his so called meeting, so in the meantime tv was the only outlet that would help at this point in time so he let out a heavy sigh as he ploped down on the couch next to Misty who made attempt at looking away from the tv screen.

"So hows Rain?"

"I don't know Im not a doctor and it's too early to say if shes alright."

"...I see."

"Where's Brock at anyway?"

"He went upstairs afew minutes ago to check on Jessie."

"*Sigh* I see."

"So what's wrong with rain, do you know?"

"*Sigh* no, but Im callin Oka see if he can help."

"Call...O-oh the hell you are Ash!"

"What why!"

"If Oka even gets the hint of WHAT Rain is then your not gonna hear the end of it...From anybody, it will hit the news faster than jameses little blood bath!"

"B-but...Rain sh-."

"Bleeeeeeh *couch cough* bleeeeh...Aahaahaa a-Ash, YOU JERK WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Eeeeh m-mis-."

"Your problem not mine."

"Geee thanks."

Ash took in a deep breath as he walked to the foot of the steps, looking up stairs then looked down at the floor, with a stern tone in his voice instructed Misty to call nurse Joy and to tell her not to let anyone know where she was going and with that he headed up to the bathroom, once he was upstairs he wlaked passed Brock who was standing in the doorway of his room where Jessie was still sleeping in, Ash assured Brock that everything was fine and to go back and take care of Jessie, what was only a minute seemed like hours was because, he was scared to find out what was wrong with her though he had afew ideas, he soon then walked up to rain who turned to only give a death glare at him as she hovered over the toilet but soon got ot her feet and walked over to him."

"H-hi rai-."

"Don't you "hi rain" you jerk!"

"Im sorry what did I do?"

"You left me why did you leave? *sniffle*"

"Uh."

*Sniffle* what did I do!"

"(Great Im confused and cornered what do I do?)"

"Your being m-m-me-bleeeeeh *cough* m-mean!"

"Ash joy said she'd be here in about 20 minutes!"

"O-ok, (not fast enough, im in hot water and i dont know why!)"

the end

writers notes: i dont think i can say sorry enough times to make you forgive me but ill tell you this my job at jiffylube is over and im now doing a lead abitment and asbestos removel training course so yea im not as busy anymore leaving my brain room to think more freely i know i said after new years this chapter would be up...i ws half right ^_^" anyways i dontknow howmany are still reading this but thanks to the faithful readers and thanks to the one who held on as long as they could, in three years the hits are insane on this story thank you all again


End file.
